Shadoo
Shadoo ACT3 FINNALY RELEASED! Supplemental Information Hair color: Brown Headgear: unknown Eye color: Green Headphones: White ones with two screens (one shows options such as play, pause, the other shows bars ) Dress: dosen`t wear one Nationality/Race: Lithuanian, Can speak english a little , Voice bank is japanese and a few english samples History: Made to immatate the creator's feelings. Slowly grew to gain her own unique personality. Still has unstable emotions 'Voice Configuration' SHADOO ACT3 HAS BEEN RELEASED. ON UTAU WIKI FIRST ;W; UPDATE WITH A NEW OTO.INI BAH '''http://bowlroll.net/up/dl6818 A SOMEWHAT USABLE VOICEBANK VOICEBANK: http://www.mediafire.com/?dvjvhrub3q35att MIROR LINK (Also without .psd files) : http://bowlroll.net/up/dl6818 '''She can sing both Romaji and Hiragana usts! sample: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAAlE2YVVDs Release video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edh6BtqfIDg The Voicebank also comes with a .ust made by UtauReni! ;w; Rules are also in the readme. Please credit me when using and tell me about it ;w; it'd be so happy~ You are free to edit her,Fix her up, re oto.ini her. But please let me know and send me the fix ups so i can update ;w; I would be really greatfull~ Best resampler to use: fresamp.exe or fresamp2.exe 'MMD MODEL' http://www.mediafire.com/?e2sfkdrc5umfj2z ACT2 UPDATE NEW OTO.INI (tho it still needs work) SHADOO ACT2 OLD VOICE BANK 1.5 Shadoo is a Japanese voicebank written in Romaji. If you want a hiragana one you will have to convert it January 15th 2011 UPDATE Ver 1.5 Voice Bank download is here http://www.4shared.com/file/m0XbWceM/Shadoo_ver_15_.html 'SHADOO APPEND' All Appends currently removed. None of them are quite usable. Two new appends coming soon! RULES Rules to Voice Bank is do not edit without permission Always credit me when using the voicebank. You may credit me as Shadoo Any type of song is good Please show me your finished work! I'd love to see it! Please note me on my dA here My YT here Or my email which i don't use much shadoouge@mail.ru or shadoouge@gmail.com 'MORE PERSONALITY INFO~' Shadoo is very cheerful and friendly she's very full of energy. She likes to play around and just have a fun time. Shadoo talks a lot but she's also kinda mean. She likes to insult people she doesn't like or harm them. Shadoo enjoys harming others for her own amusement. Shadoo isn't the smartest person nor the dumbest. She enjoys torturing her older brother and making him look like a fool. Shadoo's other side. Shadoo's second side is her pshyco side. She starts to kill just random people or anyone that dares to hurt her. She becomes completly heartless. As mentioned she's a hardcore yandere and she'll kill anyone who'll get in her way no matter if she's talked not to do it she'll still kill the person not caring at all if the other female had nothing to do with her crush. More? Shadoo usually only eats sweets thats her fav thing to eat. But she's sometimes forced to eat healthier by her brother. EXTRA ART MORE IN HER BONUS FOLDER WHEN DOWNLOADING HER ACT3 VOICEBANK Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAULOID Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Yandere Category:Yandere UTAUloid